


Studying gone wrong

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Scooby Doo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: While studying with your boyfriend and friends for the upcoming SAT’s,  you hear about a robbery and your boyfriend decides you’re going to investigate. (Scooby-Doo AU one-shot)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You
Kudos: 5





	Studying gone wrong

You’re not sure what to think about the fact Isaac had convinced the whole gang to get together for a study group. It seems like, lately, that’s all that you do. Sure, the SAT’s are coming up and everyone wants to get into a good college, but does that mean you have to spend every single free moment studying?

You’re annoyed that the gang agreed to it, though you are not surprised. So here you are, sitting at Lydia’s house and everyone’s working through some subject or another. You, personally, are trying to work on math. Lydia has made it her mission to help you with this and is going over notes with you to try and teach you.

Isaac was working with Scott and Stiles when, suddenly, you heard Stiles gasp.

The whole gang turns to Stiles and he’s white as a sheet, staring at his phone.

“Stiles?”

“Like - what happened man?”

Stiles merely shakes his head and stares at his phone. Isaac makes his way over to Stiles and slowly takes the phone from his hand. Stiles doesn’t react, seemingly in shock.

Looking at the phone he had just taken from Stiles, Isaac’s face furrowed in confusion before he suddenly lit up.

Crap.

“Guys, we’ve got a case to solve!”

Stiles and Scott both let out a groan while you clapped your hands and Lydia sighed, gathering the books and papers on her table to put away.

The group spent some time arguing back and forth in regards to actually doing anything about the text that Stiles’ dad had sent. Apparently, the bank managers at Beacon Hills First National Bank had come in this morning to discover that the they had been robbed. After reviewing the security tapes, the Sheriff had discovered that some kind of masked monster was caught on video, robbing the place.

The Sheriff wasn’t too happy in asking your friends for help but you had helped solved multiple crimes before and so he thought that you may be interested in helping out with this one as well.

Scott and Stiles, as usual, did not want to get involved with whatever it was that was going on. Isaac, of course, convinced them that it was best to help out. Though it wasn’t very difficult once he promised them food in order to get what he wanted done.

Though, it was agreed that you would wait for the cops to finish their preliminary search before going out to actually check it out. Pizzas are ordered and everyone forgets their studying as they discuss what it is that can be done to capture this bad guy.

Isaac has decided to set up a trap for the man and now he and Lydia were trying to figure out the best way to set this up. Stiles and Scott are devouring the pizzas and whatever other food is in Lydia’s house. You, you’re trying to figure out the best way to help. You hate to admit it but usually, you get caught in one of Isaac’s traps and you don’t want that to happen this time.

Later that night, the group of you make your way to the bank. Isaac tells you all the plan and you each make your way to different areas of the bank. Scott and Stiles stick with Lydia as the two of them are shaking in their boots and Lydia is their “support.” You go with Isaac towards the back vault.

Coming to a door, Isaac opens it and you both head inside.

“Isaac, isn’t this where they usually check in all the people trying to get in to the vaults?”

“Hey, you’re right. That’s exactly what this room is.” Isaac walks to the desk closest to the two of you and is searching for something when suddenly, the sound of a piano being played comes over the PA system. Sharing a confused look, the both of you make your way back to the entrance hall where you run into Scott, Stiles and Lydia.

“Like.. does anyone know where that sounds coming from?” Scott asks as his eyes are darting around the room, trying to find a source. Stiles is shaking his head and looks like he wants to bolt out of the room.

The gang turns and sees a person who’s bald with pointed ears. The mouth looks like it has been sewn shut and their eyes are a bright, piercing white. Their skin is almost transparent, the blue of their veins obvious against their skin. Their clothing is torn and it looks like one of their legs is covered in blood.

You all turn to look at each other and then the group scatters in different directions. You went to follow Isaac but Lydia pulled you and you ran with her. The two of you made your way outside but didn’t see the boys or the van before the ugly creature was following you. An angry shriek left it’s lip and you looked at Lydia who looked at you. The two of you decided to run in opposite directions.

You ran around the building and found a service entrance that was unlocked. Pulling the door open, you ran into the building but found yourself in ropes suddenly. Freaking out, you started to struggle against the ropes and did not notice as they got tighter until you could barely move.

“Y/N!’ you heard Isaac yell. Turning your head, you saw him running toward you through the door at the other end. You whimpered slightly and when he reached you, it took him a moment but he was able to quickly get you out of of the ropes.\

“Did I mess up the trap?”

He smiled at you before kissing your forehead. “There’s a second one. Don’t worry about it.”

You blushed because that meant you had messed up this one and hoped that the creep would get caught in the second trap. Isaac led you further into the building and you heard a loud cheering that sounded a lot like Stiles and Scott. Giving Isaac a look of confusion, the two of you made your ways to the opposite side of the building.

The two of you came into a room and saw that the masked creep was wrapped up in some ropes, much the same way you had been. Scott and Stiles were congratulating each other and Lydia was studying the man.

“Wait a minute!” she said and walked up the man, pulling off his mask.

“Jackson!”

The lacrosse player merely glared at you and your friends. He looked like he really wanted to be upset with where he was. Not that you could blame him, if you’d been caught robbing a bank you would probably be upset as well.

“But - like- why are you robbing a bank?” Isaac asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Lydia was the one that answered. Apparently, some of the investments that Jackson’s parents had made backfired and they were now basically broke. So Jackson was trying to find a way to make sure that they had at least some kind of money.

After the police came, the whole gang headed back to Lydia’s house. Deciding to let the night be a bit less stressful, everyone decided on having a movie night. Scott and Stiles made a run to the store for more snacks, because of course. Meanwhile, you, Isaac, and Lydia helped her rearrange the living room so that everyone could sprawl out in their favorite ways.

When the boys got back from the store, you all settled down to watch Avatar. Isaac pulled you onto the couch with him and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. Resting your head on his shoulder, you watched the cartoon with your friends.


End file.
